The Heart of the Guardian
by shakera
Summary: it's the sequal to Bringer of death. It's been three years since the...


The Heart Of the Guardian: By: Shakera B.  
  
It's been three years since the Earth's destruction. Lady Hwi has taken and ruled more than half of the universe, and also destroyed planets with the help of the two women who's name was unknown. Now, there's a galaxy millions, and billions light years away from our galaxy. This galaxy is called Lorex meaning beauty and truth. In Lorex they are 20 planets each without moons. The smallest of them all inhabits the most elite forces. NeoAquaRose, Emerald Rose, Lighting Rose, Passion Rose, and Wind Rose. They all protect Queen Mai, and King Devin, and their 2-year-old daughter Princess Lavelia.  
  
"The water is becoming chilled with fear," said NeoAquaRose ~the leader~  
  
"Really? You think evil is coming again AFTER NEVER COMING!"  
  
"Shut-up Emerald Rose. Look Neo you we with ya. If you say the water is chilled fear, we believe ya. Now WIND GET OVER HERE!" She ran over. "What is it?" "You feel the wind?" "Yeah don't you," she said putting her hand on her hip. "Neo, sense evil is coming Wind so come on." "Is it like last time?" She looked over to Neo. Neo shook her head. "It's different, very different." Wind looked worried. "Well, I don't feel anything out of the ordinary. We should get inside and inform the Queen and the King." They all nodded right and made there way to the palace.  
  
They walked through the palace looking for the royal couple until they came up to the royal suit where two guards stand guard. "Have you seen my lady, and lord?" asked Lightning Rose. "There located in the royal garden, warrior Lightning," said one of them. The warriors are very respected so when they saw there names they always say warrior before. "Thank you." They then went to the royal garden to see little Princess Lavelia running around laughing her most beautiful laugh. The four smiled. "You think this is a good time?" asked Wind Rose. The Queen then ranned up chasing her daughter when she saw them. "Hi, girls!" They bowed. "Hello, Queen Mai." "There's something we came to talk to you and the King but we could come back another time," said Emerald. "Oh, no that's ok, you can just talk to Devin and he'll tell me later." "That'll be suitable Queen Mai," said Lightning. "Mommy you can't catch me!" shouted Lavelia. "Well, gotta go," then she ranned off. The four stood there waiting for the king when Lighting said, "I wonder where is Passion Rose?"  
  
Drake's Mansion:  
  
In the bedroom of the richest man next to the royal family was Passion Rose. Rolling around with Drake wearing nothing she had a remarkable urge to fight. Pulls away from the kiss. "What's wrong, baby?" "I'm into doing this right now, I wanna fight you know." "No, no not really." "I'm sorry Drake but.I gotta go," she gets up then start to out on her clothes. "But baby-" she snapped her head around to him "The name is Passion Rose not "baby" she then finally put on her boots then disappeared.  
  
Palace:  
  
Reappearing inside the guards greeted her. "Hello, Warrior Passion. The four other warriors are located in the royal gardens at this time." "Thanks," she blew them a kiss and walked away. "Hey, girls!" They turned around and saw passion. "Hey," said Lightning. "Girls lets step into my working areas," king Devin. "Of course," they gave way to the king so he could walk before them.  
  
"I've been feeling the water and its telling me that something is wrong," she paused for a moment then said, "it's chilled with fear King Devin. Wind haven't felt anything in the wind but I trust my feelings." "I believe her king, for I was with a male just awhile ago and I left and I believe is because something bad is going to happen. I mean I even use a lame excuse I said I want to battle or something like that," said Passion. "Of course Passion.that is really. lame. Ok I understand your concern Neo, and Passion we'll be very alerted." "Thank you, King for accepting the possible situation," said Neo. "Of, course Neo. Now are you all going to be present at the ball for the Prince's birthday?" asked the king while he got up from his sit around his desk. "Well, I'll be there," said Passion immediately. "Yea, me too," said Lightning. "All of us are, except for NeoAqua," said Wind. The king looked at Neo. "Why the absence Neo?" "I just have better things to do, King Devin." "Yea, like hang out at the pond," said Emerald blowing her spot. "I expect you all to be there. I'll see you there," then he left. Neo sighed. "Thank you Emerald." "Your welcome that's what friends do ya know," she said throwing her arm around Neo's shoulders. The others laughed.  
  
Night of the Ball:  
  
The girls went to the ball in gowns. Passion wore a beautiful gold dress that went perfectly with her long golden hair, Wind wore a silver dress that brought her shape and she wore her black hair out, Emerald wore emerald green dress that matched her eyes and her brown hair was up in a bun, Lightning wore a purple dress that went perfectly with her shoulder length dark purple hair, and Neo wore her Aqua blue dress with a cheer scarf with she wore over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh look there they are," said a woman in the crowd. "Oh they look so exquisite." Then the crowd all began to clap for them they all smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen just entering the building is NeoAqua Rose, Wind Rose, Lightning Rose, Emerald Rose, and Passion Rose." They all clapped then went back to what they were doing. Passion was offered to dance, and Emerald went over to another table to talk to someone. "So where's the prince?" asked Lightning. "We came late so he's probably somewhere around here," said Neo taking another sip of her wine. "I forgot what he did to deserve this kind of treatment," said Wind. "After the war of the Galions he, Prince Vidrick, went to isolated planet where 100,000 innocent souls were held by a ruthless monster name unknown, " she took a breath and continued, "so he killed the monster and rescued those 100,000 people." "Wow," said Wind amazed. "Why couldn't he just send someone out there instead of him going there himself?" "Why don't you ask himself." "Naw I just want to get this night over with and go sleep. I am so tired." "Yea, me too," said Neo, "You know I'm going to go walk around and interact. She got up and Wind smiled. "Wow, your attitude changed. What happened to the "I don't wanna go" "this is dumb" "I'm just going to go there and sit and leave"." "Oh so you memorized my lines now?" asked Neo. Wind and Lightning started to laugh. Neo smiled and then started to walk around. "Oh, hello Warrior NeoAqua. My you look beautiful tonight," said Prince Charles while he bend down and kissed her hand. Neo Smiled, "Thank you, Prince Charles. How are you holding up after your wife's.?" "Good, good. Really good." Neo nodded in an understanding way and made her way pass him to see to another couple that already waved to her. "Hi, Mrs. Beth!" she kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, Warrior Neo how you look splendid tonight. You know I never thought you'd come." "Oh, you obviously don't know me too well then, Mrs. Beth," she said smiling. Mrs. Beth playfully hit her shoulder. "Oh, please." "You two know each other personally?" asked a woman. "Yes, 7 months ago she saved my life. We've been friends ever since." "Yea, she's like the mother I never had you know," said Neo. Everyone smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful." "You without you and your friends we've would be here today celebrating at this wonderful ball," said a man, "Cheers eh?" "Yes, cheers!" They all lift their glasses then drank to Neo and her friends. "I'll be right back," then Neo turned to see a very familiar face. "Prince Vidrick," thought. He looked at her from across the room and smiled. He said something to the people around him and made his way to her. Neo stood there unable to move. He finally made to her. "Hi," he said taking her hand. Neo opened her mouth to say something when a window glass shattered and fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell!" shouted Lighting. "We got trouble, Lightning," said Wind. "Oops sorry, hon. I gotta go work now," said Passion. Neo turned around and looked up. Seeing a siluated figure then she gasped when she saw another leap beside it. "Pure negative energy fills the air, Neo!" shouted Wind running up to Neo. "Great I have to fight in my gown," said Passion. DEATH SLASH!! Two purple energies hit the walls sending debris and to the floor. Everyone was screaming and running. Neo bend down and lifted her dress to take out her two daggers that was in her panty hose. "Come prepared do you," said the Prince behind her. "You bet muffin," said Passion. Neo leaped into the air towards the tow figures. When she reached there the top the two figures jumped separate way. Neo spotted one of them on the ground she jumped down.  
  
PASSION ROSE!! A swirl of orange light surround Passion lifting her into the air. Her gown melted away and her warrior suit appeared. The light then went into her hand and a long sword appeared. "Ok, I'm ready go!"  
  
EMERALD ROSE!! Oak tree leaves surround her then she was lifted into the air. Her gown disappeared, and green light appeared on her skin like armor then her warrior suit appeared. "Ok Emerald is ready to kick some ass!"  
  
WIND ROSE!! She was immediatly into a tornado her gown disappeared then in a flash of gray light she was in her warrior suit. "Ok I'm all suited up!"  
  
LIGHTNING ROSE!! She held out her hand and a green rose appeared she threw it into the air and it burst into pure lightning energy. It surrounded her and lifted her into the air. She turned around then she was in her warrior suit. "Ok, where are my enemies?!"  
  
OUTSIDE:  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Neo. The person didn't say anything but smiled her eyes glowed purple and a huge purple ball blasted towards Neo. She dodged it then charged to the person. She attacked with one of her dagger then other from the right. The person dodged it easily. Just then the person disappeared. Neo looked around then saw her in the air. "You won't get away that easily," she thought.  
  
NEO AQUA ROSE!! Deadly funnels of water shoot up in the air and circled Neo's body drowning her with pure energy. Her boots first appeared then her gloves then her whole suit appeared.  
  
"You will not ruin my perfect evening!" shouted Passion. While everyone was trying to runaway Passion raised her sword and powered up.  
  
OAK TREE little leaves surrounded her hand CHAIN!! A chain made of leaves formed and it wrapped around the person. "Ok go Passion!" she shouted.  
  
LOVES INTENSE DEVESTATION!! Her sword released an awesome attack that destroyed a huge chunk of a wall. When the smoke cleared the person was not there. "What the hell!" shouted Emerald. "The air changed. there both outside with Neo!" said Wind.  
  
Neo saw two figures in the air now. She bends down her hand set as if a ball was in her hand. She then whispered, "Rising from the earth and running through the depths of my veins. I call on the purest energy I can mend SUPREME TIDE!!" Deadly waters mixed with sparks of lightning head towards the two people. One was hit and fell to the ground the other disappeared. Passion, Wind, Lightning and Emerald ranned out. "You ok Neo?" asked Emerald. "Yeah, I think I got one." They all ranned over to where the person laid. They finally noticed that it was a woman with long dark purple hair. "Kill her now?" asked Lightning. "No we should keep her alive," Neo bend down and touched her forehead, "she's not the real enemy here."  
  
The next mourning Neo woke up in her bedroom. She put on her robe and went to the kitchen where she saw one of the servants. "Hi, Nanna," said Neo. "Hello, Warrior Neo Aqua cup of coffee?" "Yes, thank you." She begins to make the coffee. "You know last night was something else. Its been years since I seen you girls in action." "Yeah, well-" "And you girls were just great! I'm perplexed why you would not kill that girl that's upstairs." Neo's eyelids went down then back up again at Nanna. "Well, she's not the real enemy here Nanna. I'm keeping her cause I might learn something from her you know." Nanna purred her coffee then handed it to her. "No I don't know, but then again I'm no genius at fighting." Neo took the coffee. "Well, I'll see around Nanna."  
  
After Neo took a bath and suited up in her warrior suit she went into the bedroom where the woman was sleeping. Neo took a chair and slide it up to the bed and sat there staring at her, studying her. Noticing her long black hair that seems to glow purple in the sunlight, her pale skin. She looked about in her early 20's, Before they put her to bed they had took off her black cloak and they were not surprised that she was wearing an armor warrior suit. They didn't take it off instead they laid her on the bed then went to their own.  
  
Neo was knocked out of thought when she heard her moan awake. She didn't opened her eyes yet, but Neo still watched her. The woman turned side to side in the bed then laid calmed. Meanwhile Lightning made her way in the bedroom quietly, knowing Neo didn't know her presence she tapped her shoulder. Neo jumped around, "Oh it's you. Don't startle me like that." Lightning smiled. "Sorry. So what has happened?" "Nothing." "Oh, my stomach," the woman said. Neo and Lightning stood up surprised. The woman's eyes were wide opened and staring at the ceiling. Her left hand was on her stomach. "We'll get the doctor for you," said Lightning then she left. "Are you hungry?" asked Neo. The woman said nothing. Neo sat down. "What is your name?" The woman looked at her then stared back at the ceiling. Neo sighed. "Your partner left you. I guess when your on the evil side you can't trust your own partner eh?" The woman blinked. Neo got up then turned to leave. "You can't leave the palace grounds or else your energy will drain." With that she left the room. A few moments later the doctor cam e and checked her.  
  
"It's not serious just a stomach ach. She should get something to eat," said the doctor. "Thank you doctor." "Your welcome Warrior Lightning."  
  
5 HOURS LATER:  
  
Neo was sitting on the bench feeding the ducks in the pond. Passion was taking a bath, Wind was flying around, Lightning walking around, and Emerald was enjoying the roses in the rose section of the royal garden. No one was watching or too concerned about the woman. Still not knowing her name or intension Neo had still believed that she's not the enemy and she could be help to fighting the real enemy. Neo threw the ducks the last of the food then said, "What do ya think duck? Do you believe that I'm trusting my feelings too much? Do you think I should of.killed her?" "Noway," said Emerald walking up to her. Neo smiled, "I thought so." Emerald sat beside her. "Boring day huh?" "Its been like this for how many months and now your saying its boring." "Well, after last night I thought the partner of the woman would come and try and get her. So you know I thought it would be a little action today."  
  
"She's coming." Neo and Emerald turned around then got up when they saw it was the woman. "Who's she?" asked Emerald. "The one you call my partner." "How do you know?" asked Neo. "She's coming and you'll be sure expect more than a little action." Neo then turned around and kneeled and touched the water. "She's not coming.she's here." Emerald looked up and around. "Where is she?" Neo turned to the woman then frowned. "I don't know."  
  
Passion just finished taking a bath and sitting in front of her mirror with her robe on drying her hair. Humming her song of happy thoughts she suddenly saw a dark figure behind her in the shadows. Passion turned off her dryer and placed it down slowly on the dresser. Not turning around or moving an inch she asked, "Who are you?" "My name is "bringer of death" my master Lady Hwi as ask to see you possibly bring you to our side." Passion frowned. "I will never join the forces of evil." It was silent for a moment then Passion made a move to turn around then in a flash the figure wrapped its arms around her squeezing her. Passion screamed in pain hearing her bones crack.  
  
Outside they all heard the screams of their beloved member warrior Passion. Emerald ran inside the palace. Neo walked up to the woman and demand, "What is your name? Who is your master? What is you history?!" The woman stared at her through narrowed eyes. Neo's voice was shaking fearing the worse for friend when she said, "You're an evil person but not an evil soul. I know you have something good inside you just waiting to be free again. Me and friends will get it out and you will relive your life the good way." The woman's eyes soften. Neo Aqua then ran inside the palace.  
  
Neo walked into the bathroom where she saw Lightning kneeling beside Passion her head arched back and her hands were on the ground while she cried. Neo then saw Emerald kneeling on the wall standing, looking into space. And then finally she looked at Wind who wasn't showing any sign of grief only rage. Neo then looked at Passion who laid there her eyes wide open in shock, her robe laid open on one leg, and hands spread apart. Neo felt like a part of her was gone forever. She felt so close to each one if they felt pain she would and it would tear her apart. She then grabbed her heart and slide down to the ground. Wind realized this, then Emerald. They went over to her concerned. "Neo are you ok?" asked Emerald. "No Neo don't let this get to you we must be strong to stand up to our foe," said Lightning through her tears, "we must be," she couldn't say anymore. "We must take her to the doctor," said Wind to Emerald.  
  
NIGHTTIME: Neo lay there staring at the ceiling. She began to wonder why was Passion killed and if it was the partner of the woman will she come back, and kill them one by one. Neo then made a fist and slapped it on the bed and growled at the thought why would the woman be on their side. Maybe she should let her go and on with her life of evil and just kill her when the time comes but Neo couldn't. Her feelings told her no. She started to blame herself for Passion unfortunate death. No knowing that the woman has came in and closed the door she made her way to the bed and turned on the light. Neo gasped and sat up to see the woman pulling up a chair. Neo moved her legs over the bed so now she was sitting. The woman sat there with her nightgown looking surprisingly scared. Neo sensed this then said, "No need to be scared just what you have to say maybe I can help you or find someone that can." "The person that can help me is long dead." "Who was that person?" "Have you ever of the sailor scouts?" Neo thought for a moment but drew a blank. "No I have not at least I don't think. What galaxy are their from?" "Milky Way-" "Oh your talk about the scouts of the nine planets. I believe their dead." "Well, that was where I use to live," she paused, "my name is Hotaru Tomeo, Sailor Saturn, Princess of Saturn. I was living with my fellow scouts Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Moon. They were like family to me anyways one day a family member of my past appeared. She was evil I knew that but I still listen to what she had to say," she sighed, "In the final battle I was able to reach her to awaken her good side briefly. After saying what we said Lady Hwi-" "Is Lady Hwi the REAL enemy here?" "Yes. She brainwashed my cousin and was able to get her back. She demanded her to get me on their side so in order to do that I had to be half dead or fully dead. I was half dead so that's why I still have memory of my better days. I killed my friends I destroy the planet and me and my cousin went on and carried out Lady Hwi's commands." Neo watched Hotaru closely as she hanged her head down. She saw a tear run down her cheek. "Your partner we saw is that your cousin?" "Her name is Alanda and yes she is the lost cousin I speak of. SailorMoon could heal me with her Imperial Silver Crystal but she's." Neo hesitated but she placed a friendly hand on her shoulder then smiled and said, "We can't undo what you've done Hotaru but we can beat Lady Hwi and try to get back you cousin. Heal her somehow and possibly you. I'm sadden about my friend Passion's death but I most be strong to get through this." "I can lead you and your friends to Lady Hwi." Neo nodded.  
  
Just then a scream was heared all through the halls of the Palace. Neo threw the sheets off her then ranned out the room with Hotaru. Just then Wind ranned up to them panicked. "What happened?" "I don't know," said Neo. "It came from this direction," said Hotaru. They all ranned down the hallway. They then heard screams and crying while the ranned past the room. They stopped immediately Wind opened the door and ranned Hotaru followed, but Neo noticed it was the royals daughter room, Princess Lelvelia, then feared the worse. Lightning, and Emerald ranned past Neo. Neo entered the room taking a deep breath. She first say Emerald actually breaking down and crying then she jumped when she heard the scream again then after crying. She look and saw Queen Mai holding Princess Levelia in her arms. The Princess was covered with blood from her face down some even spilled over onto the Queen's hand. Neo felt the pain the pain in her heart and she fell to her knees griping her heart. "How could this have happen to my baby!" shouted the queen as she cried. "We must get your partner and kill her," said Lightning to Hotaru, "and believe me we will kill don't try and stop us." "I'm not infact I'll lead you all to the greater enemy here. Lady Hwi," The Queen's head popped up, but Hotaru continued, "lady Hwi turned my partner slash cousin evil. I tried to help her but I became evil also. Well, half evil, you see in order to become one of her followed you have to be dead or half dead. I was half dead so I have memories of my good days. I want to get better I want to be who I was before. So I'll help you get to Lady Hwi." "DO YOU THINK THAT COULD BRING BACK MY baby?! WELL DO YOU?" demanded the Queen. Wind went over to her to calm her down. But she refused to be calmed she got up still having the Princess in her hand she walked over to her still having tears running down her face. "I know Lady Hwi and I know her followers could be masters of deception. Your not going to help us you're going to lead us into a trap." Neo looked up and said, "No, your highness I believe she's really trying to help us." "No, she isn't she's only helping herself. You and your partner..YOUR PARTNER KILLED MY BABY!!" The Queen fell to her knees and started to ball all over again. Hotaru looked at her not feeling sad or sorrow. She had forgotten how to cry at the moment. She feared that her evil side is again trying to cover her whole.  
  
"Where's the king?" asked Emerald. They all looked at each other. "He said he would be with me to check on." The Queen looked at the Princess, "I left him in our royal quarters." Neo, Wind, and Lightning went to the room. Neo fearing the worse and hating herself for it she enters the room to notice it was completely empty. "I think the Queen was mistaken," suggested Wind. "The Queen knows what she's talking about, Wind we just have to look for him." So they all searched. Just then Neo's breath caught when she saw figure in the closet. She proceeded with caution to the closet until it jumped out. Neo gasped, "PASSION!" She smiled, "It's me alright! Sp what's up Neo Aqua Rose." Neo couldn't believe her eyes. Passion suited in her warrior suit smiling, and in good health again. Wind walked in saying, "Well, I don't see him anywhere- AH PASSION!" Wind ranned to her and hugged her. Passion smiled and hugged her too. "What is going on-" Lightning froze then frowned. "Wind get away from her." Wind turned around, "What are you talking about it's Passion. She's alive." "It's not our Passion. Didn't you hear what the woman said. You have to be dead or half dead to become one of Lady Hwi's followers." Wind then looked at Passion smiling a wide smile. "Do I look evil to you Wind?" Wind looked at her up and down then stepped back.  
  
WIND TORNADO A ball of energy appeared in her hand she spun around then shouted GUST  
  
The ball of energy collided with Passion and burst into wind gust sending Passion out the window. Wind and Lightning jumped out the window after her. Neo ranned out the room to be stopped by the King. Neo gasped. The king smiled, "Hello, Neo Aqua Rose could you tell me what your looking for?" "You, your highness." He smiled and as soon as Neo saw that smile she floated back then spinned uncontrollably.  
  
NEO a tornado of water surrounded Neo's body then went right in her palms SMASH!!  
  
A funnel of deadly water blasted the king across the hall and through a wall into the next room.  
  
"Excuse me but we have a problem," said Hotaru telling the Queen how still sobbed. "What are you talking about?" asked Emerald. "Let her shut up I don't want to hear say anything only her screams of pain like my baby went through." Hotaru who felt she was about the slip into her dark said, "Wind, Lightning is outside fighting Passion, and Neo is fighting the king. There evil their apart f the Lady Hwi's followers. I'll be back," Hotaru then quickly left the room. Emerald went after her but when reached outside the room Hotaru had vanished. Emerald then turned to the Queen. "You need to get to safety your highness. Please don't ask any questions just do what I say." "But warrior Emerald-" "No we're here to protect the royal family and the planet. We failed to protect the Princess and it seems the King too. I must not lose you too your highness." The Queen said nothing after that but followed Emerald's orders.  
  
"Passion we don't want to hurt you but if we have to we will," said Lightning. "I know your hurting and you want to be free. Don't worry you're beautiful good soul will be able to be free once again," said Wind. Passion stood up her hair messy and her clothes raggedy, but her evil smile was still their wide and sinister. "No. You two don't understand I am not hurting. I am not evil! I am on the right side and your not so why don't you just accept Lady Hwi-" "Lady Hwi?" repeated Lightning. "Yes, Lady Hwi she spoke to me.I saw her.she was-" "Passion please Lady Hwi is a bad person she's evil and so is you." Wind then disappeared then reappeared behind Passion. Wind spinned kicked her in the neck. I am sorry, Wind thought. But before Passion hit the ground extended her hand to the ground and safely flipped to her feet. Lightning high kicked her, but Passion dodged it but bending down by attempting to punched her in the stomach. Lightning blocked her hand and kneed her in the stomach. Passion fell to her knees.  
  
"This is pathetic why did Lady Hwi ask me to recute such a weak warrior," said Alanda as she stood on the roof as she looked down at Wind, Lightning, and Passion. She clenched her hands at her side in disgust at Passion. "Lady Hwi," called Alanda silently. "Transport then here NOW!!" Alanda was surprised then asked, "What's the hurry?" "BRING THEM TO ME NOW!!"  
  
Hotaru walked into a dark room and closed the door. She leaned against the wall and slide down until her rear end reach the floor. She then looked at her hands and somehow saw that they were trembling in the darkness. She sat there in the darkness then had a terrible feeling that this battle might be their last.  
  
Neo ranned across the hall and leaped into the next room. Expecting to see the king on the floor she prepared to attack again but he wasn't there. The King came behind her then covered her mouth. "Shh. Warrior Neo Aqua I have an important message must be told." Neo struggled trying to talk. Not trusting him she elbowed him in the ribs. The king was wanted to let go and moan pain he was determined to let her know. "Warrior Neo Aqua Rose the way to get back the good souls of the followers of the evil one. You must give them these." He then extended his other hand and then four glowing purple orbs floated out of his hand. Neo settled then took them. The king removed his hand. Neo turned around and look at the King. "I thought you were evil." The king smiled "I was half dead." Neo looked at the orbs then at the king. "I must use one on you quick then?" "No, I must remain like this so I can become a wondering lost soul." "Your majesty-" "Tell my wife I love her and that our daughter is fine." "But-" Neo was stop when she saw only mists surrounded her. Neo looked around and realized she was not where she was a minute ago. Neo held on tighter to the orbs and began run through the mist. Feeling that if she keeps straight ahead she'll meet up with someone. Sure enough she saw 3 figures ahead. She felt no negative energy so she proceeded without caution. Neo ranned closer then the mists changed so suddenly Neo was thrown off guard. She stopped abruptly and then gasped when she saw a tall woman wearing a black and white said fuku. She had long green hair, and red eyes. She held in her right hand a long key as her weapon. "Hello, Neo Aqua Rose. My name is Sailor Pluto." "No way! I thought you died along with the rest of the sailor scouts." Sailor Pluto took 12 steps then stopped. "I wasn't killed but enough of that. Sailor Neo-" "Sailor? Sailor. I am not a sailor scout." Sailor Pluto smiled, "In your galaxy you don't refer yourselves to sailor scouts but you are." Neo relaxed and said, "If we're a sailor scouts how come we're wearing different things?" "We're different breeds and we're from a different galaxy?" "Oh. Why are you here?" "I want you to take this," A dim light rose from the ground and stopped and floated in front of Neo's face. Just then a locket appeared, it began to fell Neo caught it instantly. The locket had a sign of a triton surround by waved, and the rest of the locket was the color of Aqua. Neo looked up at her. "You use that to destroy Lady Hwi and when that happens everything will become as it should be." Neo was going to ask her a question but she disappeared and she standing right beside Wind, Lightning, and Emerald in a room.  
  
"Neo," they all greeted her with a smile. "What's this?" asked Wind while she took it and held it up to examine it. "Sailor Pluto gave it to me. It's a weapon to destroy Lady Hwi." They all looked at her. "Sailor Pluto," Emerald repeated, "your kidding right?" Neo shook her head, "No I'm not kidding. She was so amazingly there. Talking to me, she was serious, and she had that long king weapon." "Yeah, yeah we remember people say that's her time key," said Lightning. "It is," said Hotaru walking in. "Hotaru, how'd you get here?" asked Neo as she took the locket from Wind. "I just appeared here." "Same here." "We all did. I believe Lady Hwi is right eh?" "Correction she's down the hall." They all turned and looked down the long dark, evil hallway. "She's waiting for us. There the final battle will take place are you guys ready?" Neo looked at Hotaru then nodded. Wind made a fist at her side and she too nodded. "I've been ready ever since she took Passion," Emerald. "Lets just go," said Lightning in frustration. Neo looked at her. "Ok if I have to say it. Yes, I am ready." "Neo, do you know how to use that locket?" asked Hotaru. Neo nodded. "Your heart to be really pure to open it and loose the power to destroy Lady Hwi." "Don't worry Sailor Pluto picked the right one. Neo Aqua Rose is the purest friend I know," said Emerald with a big smile on her face. Hotaru walked pass them saying, "I hope your right." "Great she's acting bitchy again," said Lightning. Hotaru dismissed the comment then gestured for them to walk. They've been walking and running sometimes and Lightning was getting mad. And when Lightning gets mad a disastrous thunderstorm rages and lightning flash through sky hazardly. "Lightning calm down I'm sure-" "We're here," said Hotaru stopping. They all looked around except for Neo. "What are you talking about? We're still in the hallway." "Yeah," said Wind agreeing with Lightning. "Please you two. Now, I feel something don't you?" "Well." Hotaru then concentrated and dim purple light appeared from out of her chest and it went through a wall that invisible in the darkness. She then jumped into the air kicked it. It shattered like glass to give way to eternal fields of dust, and waste lands. They all gasped. "We're in a desert," said Wind. "Wind this your territory. Your power should be great ruthless," said Hotaru. "You damn straight," said Wind. "Hotaru here you go," said Neo taking out one of the orbs. "What's that?" "It will heal you. Bring back the good Hotaru, you'll be reborn." Hotaru's eyes smiled but her mouth was still a frown. Neo smiled at her. Just then a huge wind started to blow. They all blocked. " A GREAT BLAST IS HEADING OUR WAY!" shout Wind. "Well, block it you idiot," shouted Lightning. Wind put her hands down while bending herself; she then stood straight while swinging her hands in to the air producing a huge tornado acting as shield. Just then they all say a huge red, and black blast collided with the shield then was dissolved. Wind lowered the shield and the wind stopped. "Oh, no!" shouted Neo. "What is it?" they asked. "I've lost the orb." "Damn!" "I'll search for the fallen orb," said Wind and she then blew away with the wind. "Who created that blast anyways?" "Passion, and Alanda is working together," said Hotaru, "their going to try and get me back on their on their side," said Hotaru. "Well, I'm sure we can take ya," said Emerald. Hotaru looked at her from the corner of her eyes then looked the other way. "Well, look who finally made it," said a voice of Alanda. "I'm surprised they survived our combined blast. But that's ok we'll get them this time." Just then Passion and Alanda walked up a sand hill and looked down at them. Passion had her sword in her hand and Alanda had her glaive. Everyone went to their fighting pose, but Hotaru just stood their surrounding herself with purple energy. Alanda narrowed her eyes at them, but it softens when she saw Hotaru. "Hotaru, my cousin, you once told me that we're family and we'll always be together. Why are going back on your word?" "Your not her cousin, your not her family. A family member would not turn another family member evil and live a life of horror and guilt," said Emerald boldly. "STAY OUT OF THIS!!" with her rage she swung her glaive and gust of wind hurried to Emerald and knocked to the ground sending her sliding part of the way. "I had enough we end this now," Lightning said with high voltage electricity flowing through her veins and forming in her hands. Emerald got up and shook her head and frowned. "Feomakoo!!" Emerald cried the warrior cry of her people. Neo was going to go take another orb, but Wind appeared and gave it to Neo. Neo took it was going to make it enter Hotaru body and heal her but it was too late. Emerald, Lightning, and Passion was fighting and they were causing huge energy's that made it dangerous fro to do what she had to do to heal Hotaru.  
  
Emerald spinned kicked Passion but she blocked her with her sword. "Stand back Emerald!"  
  
LIGHTNING huge electricity formed in her hand LION!! An immense lion appeared and ranned over to Passion. Circling before gulping up her and disappearing. Passion cried in pain as mountain of high voltage ranned through her vein and down her spin.. Emerald smiled evilly as did Lightning.  
  
"Oh, dear god my friends have lost their wits. Their power have taken over them they have forgotten that I have the orb to heal Passion," Neo ranned up to them and leaped into the air to float between them. "Neo get out of the way," demanded Emerald. Passion's sword slipped out of her hand at that moment. "No, for I must heal my friend, your friend," she took out an orb. Lightning shook her head, "She deserves to be dead as does she," Lightning pointed to Alanda.. Neo shook her head. "Neo please get out of the way," said Emerald. Neo turned around and floated over to Passion as she struggles to stay in the air. "W-what are you.going to do," she said. Neo smiled and said, "Do not worry my friend. You will be well in goodness arms. You'll forget about all of this, I know you will," just then a soft orange swirled around her and Passion closed her eyes and gave in. "What have she done?" shouted Alanda. "She is healing Passion the love warrior," sad Hotaru. Alanda looked at her. "I remember trying to help very blurry, my cousin, but this time I will not. I know Neo has one for you but if you wish to be healed be my guest." When the light died there floated in front of the eyes of Neo, Lightning, and Emerald. The baby form of young Passion. Neo went over and held the baby wrapped in orange blankets. "Oh, my heart softens at the site of the baby Passion," Alanda said. She looked at her glaive then dropped it. She looked at Hotaru, and Hotaru at her. Hotaru nodded and Alanda looked up at Neo as she floated down along with Lightning, and Emerald. "I wish to be healed, Neo Aqua Rose," said Alanda. Neo smiled at her and handed Emerald the baby Passion. Neo took out an orb and walked over to Alanda. "All things will be well when you become good again. You will not remember this life as in evil, but you'll grow with child innocence. Bringer of death you are now just plain old Alanda." A soft purple light surrounded her. Suddenly the sky turned black. The light disappeared and a baby of Alanda floated and Neo held her in her arms. "Lady Hwi is here. Now the battle of our live begin," said Hotaru.  
  
They all stared at the sky waiting to see something, and they sure did. A womanly figure lowered herself to the ground but when they all gasped in horror for Lady Hwi was a man dressed in a dress. His legs was well shaved and he seem to be able to walk in high heels very easily. He had a mouth stash that was growing back, and a beard. Emerald, and the others all wondered where did he get breasts? "Are you." Lightning looked at the others then back at her, "Lady Hwi?" Lady Hwi frowned at her "Of course I am, you jackass." "What did you call me," she said through her teeth. "Calm down both of you," Lady Hwi looked at Neo, "your obviously in need of help Hwi." "How dare you!" Everyone was quiet as Neo moved closer to Lady Hwi. The young Alanda played with Neo's hair. "Neo be careful," said Lightning. "Don't worry if she try to hurt her we'll block her," whispered Emerald. Emerald turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru you have to help us too." "I can't my negative energy will do the opposite." "I wanna fight why do Neo have to do this," said Lightning. "Cause we have babies here," Emerald then looked down at Passion as she smiled. "Aww she so cute," said Lightning. "Lady Hwi, I can help you, I can relieve you of this role of wicketness and make you have eternal rest," said Neo. "You speak of rubbish," and the he/she was about to attack when Neo caught her off guard. Neo extend her hand towards her chest and a soft aqua color appeared and enveloped them.  
  
They all noticed that Neo, Lady Hwi,and the baby Alanda disappeared. "Oh great." "What is she doing?" asked Hotaru. "She's killing Lady Hwi in her own unique way," said Emerald. "Its scary actually you think she's helping you, but she's killing you. There's master killer inside that warrior," said Lightning. Hotaru looked at both of them then at Passion, and turned her head back to look in front of her.  
  
Lady Hwi awakens and looked around seeing nothing but light. "Do you feel the warmth of the light Hwi?" "I am Lady HWI and no I refuse to feel such warmth." The light melted away and lady Hwi floated above the ground with her knees up to her shoulders for he/she was naked. Then Neo appeared wearing a lovely gown, and Alanda was standing beside her as a grown woman. "Why have you left me in nakedness?" "Who do you love Hwi?" asked Neo. Hwi seemed surprised at the question. "No." "Are you sure?" "What about this man." A man tall with short blonde hair with gray eyes appeared in front of Hwi. Hwi's eyes widened. "F-F-Foster." "Hello, Hwishana." "You drifted away from him when you start to notice your change. Right?" "I-I was changing into a man but I stopped I'm both genders you see." "Of course we see but he sees much more than that. He loved you Hwishana." "I-I." "Hug him Hwishanna," said Alanda. "Kiss him Hwishana," whispered Neo. They said is over and over until Hwishana hesitantly lifted her hands and put it around his neck. She then felt his arms around her neck. "Kiss him," said neo. "Kiss him," whispered Alanda.  
  
"What is keeping Neo so long?" asked Lightning irritated. "Chill out Lightning."  
  
Hwishana and Foster kissed and everything faded away, and light remained. The light went right through Hwishana but she felt nothing. She did scream, or winced. Foster disappeared but you can see Hwishana still kissing (air) NEO ELMINATION!! The warrior Neo appeared arms high in the air surround with purple energy. which was Alanda's energy.. The two energy fired towards Hwishana. Hwi opened her eyes and saw the energy but it was too late to defend herself. She was instantly destroyed.  
  
"Hey your back," said Emerald. Neo walked over with Alanda as a baby again. "Lady Hwi is gone we can go home now, but first thing first." The last orb floated towards Hotaru. "Hotaru you're going to be grown up on your planet. I do not know who will be there but you planet will protect you." Hotaru nodded and the orb melted into her. Soft purple energy swirled around her. "Goodbye Hotaru," Lightning said. "I hope we see you again," said Emerald. Neo smiled as baby wrapped in purple blanket with the sign of Saturn boar on her forehead. She was surround in purple bubble. 'Goodbye, my friend,' thought Neo. Hotaru then flew off towards Saturn.  
  
They returned to the palace and the Queen was so depressed, but she still ruled the planet very well. She found happiness in little Passion, and Alanda. And Neo and the prince were able together, and Lightning, Emerald was able to just hang out. Is everything ok in this world? What is up with Sailor Pluto? Could the scouts be really dead FOREVER? "Hey who knows just leave me alone so I can get some sleep." 


End file.
